1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an engine generator and more particularly to an engine generator supported by a supporting frame.
2. Discussion of Prior Arts
A frame type engine generator in which a forced air cooled engine and a generator driven by the engine are mounted on a supporting frame is generally used. The frame type engine generator is advantageous in weight, the number of components and manufacturing cost, because the engine generator is not enclosed by panels and the like and has a simple construction. For example, a frame type engine generator disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. Toku-Kai-2000 213361 is closed on the front and rear sides with a control panel and a muffler cover, respectively but is open on left and right sides.
On the other hand, the frame type engine generator has a disadvantage that it makes much noises through the openings. Hence, in case where the engine generator is used in a place where noise emission is strictly restricted, a soundproof type engine generator whose all openings are closed is employed. This soundproof type engine generator is constituted by many components different from those of the frame type engine generator to obtain effects of noise reduction and hence an advantage of the frame type engine generator such as small number of components is lost. Accordingly, users sometimes employ the frame type and sometimes employ the soundproof type according to work situations. Further, manufactures must supply both types of engine generators to markets.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an engine generator capable of obtaining a large noise reduction performance and a shock resistance performance when needed while the advantages of a frame type engine generator, namely, compact size and low cost are retained.
In order to achieve the object, an engine generator having an engine, a generator connected with the engine and driven by the engine, a supporting frame for supporting the engine and generator therein, a fuel tank for closing a top surface of the supporting frame, a control panel for closing a front surface of the supporting frame in front of the generator, and a muffler cover for closing a rear surface of the supporting frame in the rear of the engine, comprises a left panel detachable from the supporting frame for closing a left side surface of the supporting frame, a right panel detachable from the supporting frame for closing a right side surface of the supporting frame and a plate detachable from the supporting frame for closing an under surface of the supporting frame. The left panel has a double walled structure including an inner panel and an outer panel and is enclosed at the outer periphery thereof by a rubber seal. Similarly, the right panel has a double walled structure including an inner panel and an outer panel and is enclosed at the outer periphery thereof by a rubber seal. The left and right panels are attached to the supporting frame through the rubber seal.